bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Muramasa (Zanpakutō spirit)/Archive 1
Zanpakuto Box Could anyone make one of those lists of zanpakutou spirits to add into the end of each zanpakutou spirit's page. Same kind that is at captains, lieutenants, arrancar and such. I have no idea how to make those, but I think it would be nice to have one for zanpakutou spirits too. Akeki 11:59, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Half of the page not showing up Does anyone know why Trivia, Quotes, Navigation, and References aren't showing up? In attempting to edit the page I don't see anything that would be preventing this. Does anyone know what's causing it and could someone please fix it. :Someone incorrectly coded a reference. Fixed it. Twocents 03:12, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you Ancient Chaos 03:23, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Change I changed it from, Muramasa (村正, Muramasa) is a mysterious man who has the power to release Zanpakutō spirits from their owners, to Muramasa (村正, Muramasa) is a mysterious zanpakuto spirit who has the power to release Zanpakutō spirits from their owners. Since he has stated he is a zanpakuto I made that change, because he isn't technically a man. If I was wrong I apologize and you may change it back, but that seemed more fitting for him. Ten Tailed Fox 18:43, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Second... Shouldn't it be noted that he is the second villain for a filler arc capable of crippling a Soul Reaper's powers, the first being Shusuke Amagai with his Bakkoto.--Kylecharmed 15:15, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :I see your point. Would U recommend mentioning this little fact in the Trivia or somewhere near the top? Minato88 20:00, October 2, 2009 (UTC) No, it is junk trivia. We do not do list type trivia any more. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 19:45, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Resolved Vasto Lorde Alright, last episode Muramasa ate what looked liked a human size and shaped hollow. So should we a) say it might be a vasto lord or b) just say he appears to absorb a menos class hollow that was about the size and shape of human? Thus leaving the actual leap to vasto lord left for the readers to do in their mind? Tinni 14:30, September 30, 2009 (UTC) I think the leap should be left for viewers to make. Since this wiki is intended to be canon-based, it seems best to remain objective, without speculation, and wait until confirmation of what the Hollow absorbed was. Plus, viewers seem more than capable of making such leaps on their own. Twocents 19:25, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Muramasa was spent after fighting the Gillian-class Menos, taking on a Vasto Lorde seems far too much for him. And he has avoid direkt Combat with Captain-class Shinigami so far, my guess would be: it was an Arrancar. --Neogoki 06:02, October 5, 2009 (UTC) The chance of it being an arrancar in the Forest of Menos is slim to none really. Plus, do we know for sure whether he's in Hueco Mundo or in a Soul Society forest? Plus it says he appears using a Garganta except no Garganta can reach Soul Society. So there are a lot of inaccuracies in what is stated at the moment. Revan46 06:01, October 16, 2009 (UTC) The Garganta can reach the Soul Society, check Aizen getaway after he got the Hōgyoku, his Gillians used something like a Graganta to get in. And if it wasn't an Arrancar, then it could been a Adjucas Neogoki 08:10, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Yet there's the little problem that the hollow he absorbed is human in size, whereas we've already seen that the Adjuchas are larger than humanoid shape. It'll probably never be confirmed, but I still doubt it's an arrancar. We already know what arrancar look like so they wouldn't have shown us some shape outlined in purple. I still say it's a Vasto Lorde. Revan46 22:02, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Technically, it could have been an Adjuchas. We saw Grimmjow as an Adjuchas & he wasn't any bigger then an ordinary Panther in the living world. Still, I do not want it to be changed to Muramasa is seen absorbing a Menos, Adjuchas, or Lordes. Minato88 22:14, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I find this debate rather odd. Firstly, this is a filler - a VL is not going to appear and then be killed like nothing by a weakened Muramasa like that, when we can't even say with any certainty that we've seen a VL in the cannon storyline. They're also supposed to be extremely rare. Finally, just because something matches the descriptions we have of a VL, doesn't mean that it is indeed one. As for what the article should say - I think that the way it is now is perfect and it should remain that way unless future episodes shed new light on this. --Yyp 22:15, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I never said it had to be changed, personally I'm content with it just being some stupid Hollow. I frankly don't want Muramasa to actually be powerful enough to take on a VL. So yeah it's good the way it is, it's more curiousity I have about what it is. Revan46 22:57, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Someone added that Muramasa was seen killing an Adjuchas class Hollow, and then absorbing a Vasto Lorde class Hollow. I removed it because this is nothing but speculation. Was I correct to do so? Grimmjow2 22:11, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I think so. I think it should just be left at Hollow, and then people can draw whatever conclusions they like. Twocents 00:34, October 22, 2009 (UTC) >.< This is getting on my nervous! Just the other day I had to remove someone refering to the "hollow" as adjuchas-class. We don't know what call it was. It was just a hollow! That's why I put a pic there! You did the right thing Grimmjow2. Tinni 01:14, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Trivia * He most resembles Ulquiorra Cifer in terms of build, hair, pale complexion and near-constant stoic facial expressions, even down to his tears of blood, which resemble the teal cyan lines running down the face of the Espada. Also, Ulquiorra grew claws in his second release state, much like Muramasa's overgrown fingernails. I removed this trivia since it's relatively irrelevant (name any two individuals in the entire series and you can find similarities) and the resemblance is vague, at best. Unless someone has a really good reason for keeping it, I think such irrelevant parallels drawn between random characters should be left off articles. Twocents 20:02, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Although something to note is that it said he was in true despair, this happens to be the name of a curtain release (sorry trying not spoil anyone who is not spoiled already). Desruprot 07:38, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :You can note is all you want, just don't try to add it to the trivia section. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 07:42, January 14, 2010 (UTC) powers and abilities - zanpakutou- energy wave It says muramasa's sword can create huge energy waves that cause a fissure in the ground i think it should be removed because its probably just his spirit energy wat u think :I honestly don't kno. I think if it were removed it might be OK, as Muramasa's powers have never shown an earth type ability. Still, I want to see if anyone else thinks otherwise. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 06:01, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Spritual Threads On the section for his power it mentions this as a unique ability he has, but didn't Kouga say that this is his ability that Murumasa uses. as Kouga uses it against Byakuya. Nick D Wolfwood 12:26, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Fixed. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 12:35, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Zanpakuto Spirit-Hollow Hybrid? Well after seeing Kaname's Hollow form and abilities, can Muramasa also be classified as a Hybrid? He clearly isn't a Vizard and since "Hybrid" is the unofficial term for Tosen, does this apply to Muramasa as well?Grimmjow2 03:42, January 13, 2010 (UTC) The proper response to this involves a spoiler. As such I am hiding my answer using the spoiler template. Highlight at your own discretion as it does contain spoilers for upcoming anime episodes. You have been warned. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:55, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Gosh darn-it. I guess I shouldn't have read your spoiler Tinni, another boring (well I WAS warned). Anyway, Muramasa is a Hybrid and not one of these things you were referring to. He was born from a Shinigami like any other Zanpakuto and gained a Hollow Form and Powers, just like a Hybrid. I don't mean to be rude if you think I amGrimmjow2 04:07, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Well even if he isn't the thing I was refering to, we can't call him a hybrid as that would be speculation. In addition, he didn't "gain" hollow powers as switched his "feeding" to hollows - if I understand Rukia properly. So just as he was one part of a shinigami, he became part of a hollow. Important point to take away is that right now calling Muramasa anything but a zanpakuto spirit is speculation because we haven't really been told what he is or if indeed he has become something else and not just had hollows takeover his body. Let us not forget that when Ichigo when into his inner world during Vizard training, he couldn't find Zangetsu, only hollow Ichigo. Hollow Ichigo then explains that he and zangetsu are both basically his spiritual power and whoever is stronger gets to be the main body, so to speak. So for all we know, Muramasa lost his main body to the hollows he consumed similar to what happened to zangetsu when Hollow Ichigo became the dominant power. However, it is all speculation and so we can't really put it in. We'll just have to let the readers make-up their own minds and wait to see if the anime provides more of an explanation. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 02:18, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Translation? Seeing as one has never been put up, I suppose that none exist, but I must ask: do the kanji for the name "Muramasa" have any sort of translation into English? I ask because every other Zanpakuto in the series has some meaning in its name, as well as various characters whose names have English interpretations. I've never known whether or not all names have a translation without exception, so I just thought I'd ask.Mohrpheus 03:43, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, as the Trivia mentioned, "Muramasa" is the name of a swordsmith, so it may not have any known translation at all. Still, Adam Restling has been asked, so we might know if it does or not. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:00, January 21, 2010 (UTC) The kanji of his name--and his namesake, the storied swordsmith you mentioned--mean "village-just," from mura "village" and masa "just, correct, right; precise, exact." While this may seem unfitting for such a villainous type as both these men are, Muramasa was a real person about whose life later people exaggerated, similar to the "Japanese 'Merlin'" Abeno Seimei and, after all, probably few people in real life (I hope!) would give their child a name like "Wicked von Eviljerk" XD. Interestingly, the noble swordsmith sometimes styled as his nemesis--though in true history they lived like a century+ apart--was named Masamune '(正宗), the "'just crux." Adam Restling 15:31, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Is muramasa a toju Please send to water cooler. Since koga was dead that makes muramasa a toju not a zanpakto sprit Heat the Soul 7 Muramasa IS in Heat the Soul 7, proof is here: http://bbs.a9vg.com/read.php?tid=1507286 .--Vampier Master 22:40, June 19, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't matter, one way or another. The info is NOT going up until the game is released, since there have been speculations in games-in-development in the past. We know it's confirmed (now that there's a working link), and it can go back in once the game is released, but the administrators decided a long time ago that anything regarding Heat the Soul 7 will not be put up until the game is released. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 22:44, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I've added the link back, but nothing else is going up regarding the game until the game is released. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:05, June 24, 2010 (UTC) New Hollow Muramasa image I think this one is better, because it's more up close and full body. First, sign your posts with 4 tildes ~~~~. Secondly, the change here, as well as most of the other places you proposed, aren't really necessary. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:54, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, in this case I'd say that the picture is indeed far more clear than the present one. Not necessary, but still better. Mohrpheus 05:07, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I feel that it is an unnecessary change and when you look at it full size, it is quite noticeable that it is two images stuck together, which is jarring. I say leave it as it is. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 08:57, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I agree, the current image does the job fine. And like Yyp pointed out you can see it's two images stuck together, it's pretty obvious even as a tumbnail. Prophet of Sanghelios 09:09, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I still think mine is better.HollowIchigo58 01:31, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Cero Pic I got a image of Hollow Muramasa useing a Cero. I got a image of Hollow Muramasa useing Bala. I don't see any reason not to use these images to show how his bala and cero work. Put 'em in if you really want to, but make sure they have the fair use template beforehand. Prophet of Sanghelios 09:14, June 24, 2010 (UTC) An overlooked ability? What's with Shunpo? Didn't he used it alongside Ichigo in order to change place before the latter's fight against Zangetsu in episode 233. The Goblin (talk) 11:52, August 30, 2011 (UTC) : Answer to myself: Shunpo is a high-speed technique used by the Shinigami not Zanpakuto Spirits. Although Muramasa was fast enough to keep with Ichigo, it doesn't mean he used that technique. --The Goblin (talk) 22:59, September 10, 2011 (UTC)